<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>救赎 by L_BrA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174932">救赎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_BrA/pseuds/L_BrA'>L_BrA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nazi Fandom, Third Reich Fandom, WII Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 回忆向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_BrA/pseuds/L_BrA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>古德里安对保卢斯的回忆。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Guderian/Friedrich Paulus, 古德里安/保卢斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>救赎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文为鄙人经允许后代lofter上之Coarllense老师上传，一切赞誉皆属于原作者。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑夜安静地抖落墨色衣裳，最后的橘色余晖如污了泪痕的残红，渐起渐灭。晚风如离别时的喟叹，敲着窗，磕着门，钻进了人们的思虑中。<br/>     德国国防军装甲兵总监海因茨•威廉•古德里安面无表情地端坐在宿舍的长凳上，目光透过斑驳的玻璃窗，望向司令部后野的一片小草地，在他的目光里，玻璃窗上的一滩污渍似乎长在了天空上，像苍穹被战火燃出的伤疤，流干了鲜红的血。<br/>     1945年的5月正是矢车菊漫山绽放的季节，鲜活的小生命似乎只等待着阳光的一声哨响，便齐刷刷地从脚下的土地探出了好奇的小脑袋。当然，供养他们的不止是土地，还有被炸飞的弹片，残破腐烂的尸体和干枯的血浆。古德里安不禁想起了他在东线看到的早已习以为常的惨状：一个不幸的士兵被弹片削去了半个脑袋，乳白色的脑花夹杂着红色的血液流了出来，流干了也无人觉察，像战火纷飞的大地上绽放出一株绝美的死亡之花。不知为何，吸吮着战争的遗迹而生长的矢车菊反而更加地明艳可人，花心对着破碎的苍穹绽放出一个天真的微笑，像即将奔赴死亡东线的德军士兵，勇敢，幼稚，无畏，怎知大海风平浪静的表面下是怎样的巨浪轻狂。矢车菊的生命力极其顽强，古德里安将目光放在了一株在弹片缝隙中艰难求生存的矢车菊上，他情不自禁地打了个比喻，他感觉这朵矢车菊就想他的民族，他的国家，尽管处境不如人意，但还是挣扎着向世界献上最美的花。<br/>     “吸吮着献血的花才是最美丽动人的。”像突然喷洒出的水泵般，古德里安的脑海里浮现出了这句话，它出自“恶魔诗人”波德莱尔之手。1857年，这位19世纪最伟大的诗人、象征主义文学的先驱者一手打破了“艺术是用来传达善和美的”这一根深蒂固的观念，出版诗集《恶之花》，大胆地描绘腐尸、乞丐、凶杀，赞美撒旦、死亡，抛弃浪漫主义后期虚伪的陈词滥调，力求从一般人认为是丑恶的东西里生化出美。他虽然遭到了当代人的非议，却给后世树立了榜样。<br/>    后世，也就是历史，会怎么评价自己呢？会褒扬自己是“德国装甲兵的创始人”、“创造历史的人”，还是贬谤自己是世界大战的帮凶和奴仆呢？古德里安感到自己的脑子简直是一片空白，又如一团乱麻，各色各样的思绪是长长的线头，充斥在理性的海洋中，剪不断，理还乱，使他根本无法于如此嘈杂中整理出有用的信息。<br/>     他干脆走到穿衣镜前，静静地看着另一个自己。<br/>     步入中年的古德里安毫无疑问是一名英武的军人，强大的气场仿佛看不见的刀刃，冷不防将空气戳出一个窟窿。在人群中，即使他不说话，也是最引人注目的那一个。头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，惨白的日光灯在他的额头上漂浮，微微勾勒出他清晰如刻的轮廓。岁月勾住他的眼角纹，一直拖到不肯服输的颧骨，那昔日张扬的桀骜仿佛也被收在了微起阴影的双颧后，让他多了几分沉重沧桑的苦涩。双眼淬了海的颜色，泛着深幽的碧蓝，每当他低头，眼锋便被他合适地收起来，仿佛是他藏住的锋芒。嘴角微向下塌，却被他时不时有意地扬起来，像少年时的玩世不恭。脖颈上恰如其分地坠着一个铁十字勋章——他依稀记得是在1939年的波兰战局中因他指挥19军英勇奋战取得重大战果而元首向他亲授的，古德里安永远忘不了那荣誉的一刻，那“闪击战”理论首次实践成功的一刻。如今，过去、现在和将来扭曲地缠绕在一起，绕成了解也解不开的死疙瘩。铁十字也在光线的照耀下反射出冷冷的光，像死人惨白的脸，无知，绝望。<br/>     历史会怎么评价自己呢？古德里安现在也思考起了这个显得有哲学内涵的问题，尽管他的理工科头脑似乎不适合思考这些。他自诩自己是一名纯正的军人，除了军事话题以外，他找不到其他更感兴趣的领域。<br/>     “我现在很思念一个人。”他自言自语道，仿佛是向黑夜倾诉般。<br/>     往事的回忆是倒带的胶卷，在脑海中愈来愈清晰，好像历史戏剧性地重演，勾起了命运之神愚弄的嘴角。</p><p>1938年10月底<br/>     雨像细弱的泪，飘起来没完没了，那哀婉之情便始终不曾倾尽。天总是灰着脸，云在天边垒城堡，却不涂上鲜艳的颜料，也不知什么时候便会下雪。<br/>     “所以说，您要调走了？去当‘快速部队’司令？”保卢斯的声音平淡地传来，没有什么波澜，像一杯寡而无味的白开水。<br/>     古德里安的眉毛紧紧皱着，他叹了口气，露出惋惜的神情，“这也是没有办法的事，当初总司令找我谈这件事的时候，我就看出来这是个看似方方面面都能插手，但是哪出都没有具体职责的职位，典型的有名无实，有责无权。”<br/>冷风像油滑的蛇，从两人之间的空隙中穿梭。<br/>     “我当场就拒绝了，当然，后面的事情你也知道，之后我才得到通知，告诉我设立这个职位是元首本人的想法。”<br/>     “元首允许我向他单独陈述我的看法，我也做到了，对，就是前天，我在元首面前整整谈了20分钟。”<br/>保卢斯弯起胳膊，紧紧握住古德里安搭在他肩上的手。<br/>     “可是元首听我说完后，他仍然坚持要求我接受这个职务，还向我表示如果我行驶职责时遇到困难，可以直接越级向他报告。他把话都说到这个分儿上了，我要是想再拒绝，就显得我……”左手被他握紧又松开，“就显得我太不讲道理了。”<br/>     保卢斯平静地听完古德里安的叙述，偏了偏头，古德里安放大的脸填满了他的的视野，这使他突然想起上个月他过生日时的那个荒唐的夜晚，只不过那时古德里安湖蓝色的双眼像嗅见了猎物的野狼的眸子，凶猛，狠戾，像干柴上熊熊燃起的烈火，把一切吞噬。<br/>     “我实话实说。”他自觉无趣，又将头偏回来，“公事上，古德里安将军，我非常高兴地了解您即将担任机动兵总监这一新职务，并祝贺您前程似锦，步步高升。至于我，只是一个小小的参谋长而已，希望将军以自身前程为念，不要被我所牵扰。”<br/>     悲伤像一只灵动的鸟儿，从保卢斯的眼里飞过。<br/>     “至于私底下嘛——”<br/>     “保卢斯！”古德里安打断了他的话，他狠狠地吸了一口干冷的空气，让自己的情绪平静下来，“不，你不要再说了。”<br/>     “至于私底下嘛……”保卢斯仿佛自言自语地呢喃道，声调的火焰被离别的伤悲的潮水所扑灭，只留下了一缕细细的青烟。<br/>      “我，我不想你走！”<br/>      他咬牙切齿地说完最后一句话，双唇微微颤抖着，气息很重，古德里安隐约可以望见他眼里打转的泪珠，最后终于不争气地从脸颊上缓缓滑落，像清晨从树叶上滑落的露珠。<br/>     保卢斯将古德里安搂在他肩上的手打掉，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，到嘴边的话似乎都被寒冷冻住了，他的双眼红了，没有吐出来一个字。<br/>     “你听我说，保卢斯！”古德里安重新紧紧握住了保卢斯的手，“我对上个月的事……感到很对不住你，你知道的，我——”<br/>     “你有什么值得向我抱歉的呢，古德里安将军？”保卢斯乜了古德里安一眼，“事实是客观上存在的，它不以人的意志为转移，这您应该是知道的吧！”<br/>     “不不不，不是。”古德里安解释道，“我的意思是说，我会对你——”<br/>     “我不需要任何人对我个人负责！”保卢斯的声音一下子提高了八度，声线到达了顶峰，接着又像一团雪崩时滚下山顶的雪球，跌入了泥泞的深谷，变成了喃喃自语，透出懦弱式的温柔，“我不需要你对我负责，真的，不需要。”<br/>     “反正我在这个位置上也待不长久，从最近的军事行动来看，你也知道。”保卢斯缓缓道，“元首是不会就此止步的，我能预感到，有更大、更复杂的军事行动，在等着我们。”他顿了顿，“到时候，局面可不是你我就能掌控的了的了，在战场上，什么事都有可能发生。但时候，如果我们都还能平安返回家乡，那将是最好不过的事情了，甚至可能成为一辈子的奢望，一辈子。”<br/>     “一辈子”被他咬得很重，像刻意的强调。<br/>     本就沉重的气氛像粘稠的胶水，堵住了咽喉，让他喘不过气来，手背上忽然生出丝丝凉意，他抬起头，发现原来是下雨了。<br/>     16军军部后野的白桦林似乎沾染上了雨水的湿气，平日里张扬的绿叶在雨点的压迫下像佝偻蹒跚的老人，深深地弯下了腰。风卷起两片槐树叶，仿佛两声口哨，随风飘飘荡荡，带着低沉的叹息声在空中划过迂回的弧线。树上栖窝的飞鸟尖锐地叫了一声，振翅远去，像一阵凌厉的风，在天空中没有留下一点飞翔的痕迹。一轮红日也悄悄藏在了远山的身后，昏黄如老人浊泪的光芒从天空的缺口漏泄而下，扫开了一片潮湿的阴暗，高过膝的草丛仿佛被毒液浇灌，惊慌地战栗起来。<br/>     古德里安重新望向保卢斯。<br/>     在古德里安的印象里，保卢斯是一个很干净的人，像静静躺在清澈水渠里的鹅卵石，又如在他家乡后野漫山遍野开放的矢车菊，纯洁，又阳光，活力，又冷静，是一个标准的总参谋部军官，更是他古德里安的好帮手、好搭档。天色逐渐暗了下来，黑夜展开一双墨色的翅膀，把保卢斯的半边脸也覆盖上了一层阴影。保卢斯的脸有些瘦了，原先一双富有神采的眸子周围也生出了淡淡的黑影，颧骨比以往更加突出，看样子是有些日子不曾安宁。眼里的泪还没有干，眼圈通红，泪水打湿了睫毛，顺着脸上干枯的泪痕又缓缓流了下来，在胸前的灰色军服上留下一个小圆点。晚风抓住他梳得整整齐齐的头发，让一抹刘海横在他光洁的额头上。从保卢斯的眼里，古德里安读出了复杂的感情：其中既有愤怒，又有彷徨，既有悲伤，又有倔强，甚至带上了几分不符合身份的乞求，还有……更多的，古德里安无法用语言表述出来，但他能体会到，切切实实地、用心体会到，就像古希腊神话中的基马斯达与他的伴侣亚丽埃般，两人的肉体，两人的灵魂都结合在了一起，彼此不必明说，互相一个眼神、一个动作就能明白对方心中所想。<br/>      “保卢斯。”<br/>      他最终还是先开口道。<br/>      “我可以向你保证。”<br/>      “我很有可能从今往后不会陪伴在你的身边，但是，无论你走到哪里，无论你做了任何事情，我都会陪你一起去经历。”<br/>     保卢斯的眸子动了动，“你说的都是……”<br/>     古德里安突然吻住了保卢斯。<br/>     保卢斯的唇很薄，软软的，使古德里安想起了他在游猎时倒在他枪管下的小兽物，它安分地躺在地上，四肢还在无力地痉挛着，鲜红的血从它的伤口上流出来，染红了足下的一片小草地，像春天里漫山遍野开放的杜鹃花。他一手抓起它，感受着它体内所剩不多的体温，血透过他的手指缝隙，仍然在嘀嗒嘀嗒地流着。他知道它即将变成餐桌上一道美味佳肴，但他也近乎偏执地爱着它现在的模样，像被圈养的狗，即使经过重重驯化，闻到血腥味依然会发狂一样。他将自己的舌头放入对方的口中，搜索着对方口腔的每一处空隙，让对方的舌与自己的纠缠在一起，像情至深处互相融合交媾的情侣，缠绵着，悱恻着，交织在一起。晶亮的涎水从两人的嘴角低落，和之前的眼泪混合在一起。<br/>     直到他从咽喉中嗅到了窒息的味道，才放开了保卢斯，保卢斯的面颊上泛着缺氧的酡红，双眸瞟了一眼古德里安，又深深地低下了头。<br/>     古德里安摁住保卢斯的双肩，之后顺势抱住了他。<br/>     “请相信我。”<br/>     他似乎听到了一丝如游丝般细的声音：<br/>     “我相信你。”<br/>     雨停了，晚霞像酡红的醉颜从天际缓缓褪去，浸了霜色的夜幕正从晚霞的边缘偷跑出来，飞鸟再一次从天边略过，收起双翅，归巢了。</p><p>     回忆就到此结束了。<br/>     “我现在很思念一个人。”<br/>     “可惜，他已经离开了我的世界了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>